Adopted Son Of Hades
by PerseusJFAN1016
Summary: Percy is brought up by Hades after his mother dies in a fire caused by Gabe. After finding his brother as a hostage of Kronos the gods admit that Kronos is rising. Can Percy, Luke and Nico save them. Who is the one who will betray them all? When Poseidon goes missing can Percy forgive him before it is too late? Will Percy finally find love?
1. Found

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series, books or characters.

My name is Percy Jackson, I am seven years old and I think I am going crazy. My mommy and daddy don't get along and fight often. But today the fight was exceptionally bad.

POV: Percy

"Sally!" Gabe yelled "Get me a drink and hurry!"

I watched my mom hurriedly get a drink and pass it to him. I disliked Gabe; no it went further than that I absolutely despised him. He treated my mother like she was his slave. I wanted to do something every night he would hit her but I can't do anything, I am helpless like she is. I blame this all on my father you see, if he hadn't just ditched us then maybe I would have had a better life.

My mom sent me to school but it never worked because the letters kept floating around the page. But Gabe wouldn't believe me and say I was worthless and not worth his time and money.

I snorted, he actually got money because of me. He was too lazy to work so my mother was the one who was out working until eleven every night.

I always had a fascination with water and at the age of six I learnt how to control it. My mommy made me promise not to show anyone and I agreed but when she wasn't around and Gabe was here well let's just say I got some revenge for treating my mother rudely.

I smirked because I knew of the whoopee cushion under his chair and when he sat down a long great fart erupted. Or, that what my mom though at least. Gabe would glare at me and I would glare back but my mom glared at him to stop and he just shrugged and usually left me alone. My mother was the only protection I had from Gabe and without her; I would have been gone a long time ago.

Because of my love for water we lived near a lake and every day I would swim to the bottom to get away from Gabe. I always knew I was special from the day I found out about my water powers. My mom tried to explain the best she could but she refused to tell me everything until I was twelve. All I know so far is that I inherited my sea green eyes from my father. Personally I blame everything on my father, my mom says that he was the nicest man she met but I disagree. If he knew what was best then he would have stayed.

Gabe was in an unusually bad mood today and yelled at me for "getting in his way" when he clearly bumped into me.

"Who cares about you" I muttered, earning a long and hard glare from Gabe. His eyebrow twitched and I knew I was going to get it so I made a run for it but he caught me. My ankle was trapped between his two legs, while he took his belt off. Mommy ran in between and pulled me free but Gabe whipped her with his belt and she crashed into the bed. She yelled at Gabe after getting up and slapped him across the face. Then he just lost it, he lunged and took my mom by the neck and strangled her.

I screamed at him but he ignored me muttering something about finally we were getting what we deserved. My mom signaled for me to run and I did. As fast as I could I ran and ran. Not once did I look back.

The next day I read in the newspaper that our apartment was lit on fire and burned to the ground, my mother and Gabe were not found. I cried the entire day until a nice woman came up to me.

"I bet you are really lonely" she said smiling and for some reason I trusted her, I nodded. "Come with me and I will bring you to my home." She said before picking me up and holding me in her arms as she walked into the ground, how could she do that?

It was cool I saw furies, hell hounds, and Minotaurs. I only knew these because I studied Greek mythology when I was little. My mother had told me how important it would be later in my life. She held me tightly as she reached a huge palace with a moat. Funnily there was no water in the moat just bones. Wait what? Bones I was beginning to be more cautious about this place but the lady's smile kept me from screaming. The bridged lowered and a man with dark eyes and hair came out to meet us.

"Persephone" he exclaimed happily but he grin disappeared as he saw me in her arms. The lady smiled at me before placing me on the ground.

"Hades" she kissed his cheek and pulled him away. She spoke with him for a while and he scowl changed into a shocked look before he tried to smile as he made his way back. Wait a minute did she mean The Hades god of the underworld? I mean of all people he was one of my favourites, but god of the underworld? The gods are real? It seems so, I guess I understand why my mom made me read so much of those Greek mythology books now.

"Well it seems my wife has taken a liking to you can you tell me what is your name?" he said with a glance to her. I remember a story about a demi-god forgetting to bow and in the result he had his head chopped off so I quickly bowed and said

"My Lord Hades, my name is Perseus Jackson" stating my full name for him.

He looked surprised at my knowledge of gods but shrugged.

"Well Perseus would you like you stay here with me and my wife?" he asked

I could believe it me stay with the god of the underworld? Awesome! I nodded enthusiastically.

POV: Hades

Poor kid he has been through a lot I guess. But I still didn't know anything about him.

"What happened to your mother Perseus" I asked curiously it is not everyday my wife stumbled across lost kids. He looked down and looked me straight in the eye before saying

"She is gone"

"Do you know her name?" I asked egger to find out more about this child

"Sally Jackson" he responded too quickly I guess he really missed her.

"Well Perseus if you don't mind I am currently busy my wife will show you to your new room if you would like" I said as he bobbed his head up and down.

As he laid down in his new king sized bed his eyes dropped immediately and his mouth made a big O before falling asleep. Children they usually looked so peaceful it really was hard for me when a child died.

I walked back to the throne room and Persephone was there with a hellhound. I smiled and she waved her hand to dismiss the hellhound. I wrapped my arm around her in comfort and she cuddled next to my side.

"Hades, what are we going to do with the boy?" she sighed. Truthfully I didn't know.

"Well, I am going to talk with his mother and see if I can find anything about his parentage."

"Oh, that might be a good idea" she said a little down. I squeezed her shoulders and got up, then started shadow travelling to the judgement fields. The judgement fields were a huge building with tall walls and barriers preventing you from getting out.

"My Lord" everyone bowed to me as I appeared

"What can we do for you, my Lord?" asked one of the judges. James, he had red hair and glowing blue eyes.

"Well, James I need to speak with a Ms. Sally Jackson" I replied looking around for her.

"Well, she should be on the door to your left sir" he said before continuing with his job. I waved my hand in thanks and he nodded. I opened the door, to find Sally Jackson sitting in a chair with Marvin on the opposite side looking at her file. Sally has blue eyes and long brown hair that shines when she moves her head.

"Marvin, I need to speak with Sally for a while please wait outside" I told him. He looked up from the papers glaring ,with his brown devil like eyes, but it turned to look of apologies when he saw me.

"Yes my Lord" he said before hurrying out, and closing the door behind him.

"Well Sally it seems that I have your son in my palace but the there are a few things I would like to ask" I said worried because she wasn't afraid or anything of me usually people cower when I come in.

"My Lord Hades please ask away" she said before bowing to me. I hid my shock and continued with my questions.

"Who is the father of Percy Jackson, your son?" I asked first. It was the most important question at the moment if I knew that it would change a lot of things. She hesitated before saying

"Well... he is the son of your brother Poseidon"

My mouth dropped open so Poseidon broke the vow? Not good... but I recovered, I still needed to ask a few more questions.

"Do you have any objections to me raising him?" I asked actually curious I have never done this before.

"No"

"Well I will be on my way after this final question" I smirked "What happened to you?"

"Well my Lord, my husband, who I only married to protect Percy, burned me along with our apartment."

I knew I said I would leave after this questions but I needed to know who did this.

"Who?" I managed to get out

"Gabe Ugliano"

"Thank you I will be leaving now"

I stormed out and yelled at my head inspector

"I demand to see a Gabe Ugliano now" they could tell I was in a bad mood so they pointed to a room to the far right and one said

"My Lord does this mean that mean he will get thrown into Tartarus?" he bravely asked

I just glared at him. "What do you think?" I asked calmly now. I stormed off to the room where Gabe was held and I slammed the door closed. The man in front of me smelled so bad I took a step back before pointing to my nose and the smell disappeared. He was fat, balding, and short. Gabe looked at me in terror and I grabbed him out of the room and shoved him out. He whimpered and said

"Please spare me"

I didn't answer that I knew he wouldn't be spared. I left him in the care of my beloved dog Cerberus. Cerberus lunged and sank his fangs into Gabe's flesh, Cerberus looked at me for permission and I nodded but added. Gabe let out a blood curling scream.

"Don't kill him until I come back" I winked and disappeared.

I went to Poseidon's realm; maybe my dear brother would like a hand in torturing Gabe. The mermen looked at me and bowed before letting me in. Poseidon was in the throne room alone and he looked up in surprise before embracing me saying

"My dear brother, what brings you here?"

"Well, Poseidon my wife found your kid Percy and she brought him here to me and I was wondering if you would like to help me torture the fool who killed his mother" I summed up the situation.

Poseidon looked outraged "What?" he yelled "What happened to Sally?"

"Shhh" I hissed no one can know. Already the mermen where coming in to investigate. Poseidon waved his hand and they left. "To sum it up, she was burned alive and left to die in a burning apartment" the ground started to rumble and I put a hand on my brother's shoulder. "Calm" I said "Percy is with me and I plan to raise him as my son"

"Bu-t he is my son" he stammered.

"Yes, and you can visit him but for now on one can know and the safest place right now is with me in the underworld."

My brother's shoulders slumped in defeat as he realised I was right.

"I will take you up on that; I will visit my son even though it is against the law" Stated before I could say anything. "Well what are you waiting for? We have a person to torture." He crackled grinning evilly. Sometimes I don't understand my brother. Well who am I to complain? Cerberus was waiting for me loyally and Gabe was still screaming. Geez that guy had a set of pipes.

And well what happened next was let's say Gabe had a huge "accident".

Author's Notes: Any suggestions? Comments? Concerns? I finally decided that if you want to know what happened to Gabe you will need to wait because I am going to create a prequel kind of story. This new story will contain the torture scene from Gabe. It will also contain many of the deleted scenes from the story. I just wanted to let you know sorry that it is not a new chapter but I promise to get it up as soon as possible. I can tell you though the new chapter is longer than four thousand words.

If you are reading this as well please vote on the poll. I need to see if you want Percy to end up with someone or not.

Last updated on: 19/07/2013


	2. Mortal World

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

POV: Percy

I woke up today happy I remembered the nice man and lady who adopted me yesterday. In fact the man was sitting across from me on the bed. I grinned got up and hugged him. The lady came in a saw us and I got out and hugged her too. She smiled and brought me my breakfast. I saw another man, with the same eyes as me, walk in and I stopped eating. The man was dress in light tan shorts and a button up green Hawaiian shirt

"Percy, I am your father" he said and I shook my head and pointed at my new daddy.

"No he is" I protested. The man who claimed to be my father sighed and said

"I am your true father but he will raise you since I can't" he said sadly as if he wanted to raise me, I thought sarcastically. "I want to but the war against my old enemy is too dangerous to risk having you there."

I smiled and said

"That's okay, you can be my second daddy" I was going to call him father. I shrugged and Father left with a smile and I turn to daddy.

"Can I have a puppy?" I asked using puppy dog eyes to see if they worked. They did and he grinned and picked me up saying

"Sure, I'll get you a hound"

We went to a place where there were many puppies and daddy told me to choose one. The place was filled with tons of crates and cages but next to the place was a huge field with tons of geysers. I looked there must be at least twenty geysers

I walked up to the crates to see the puppies I wondered why they were there until I notice it was some kind of place were dogs are bred. There were so many different puppies to choose from, each with their own different personality, shape, and color. Some would come up to me while others would ignore me or hide away. I decided on one that reminded me of a wolf but it had thick, soft, black fur, and glowing red eyes. I chose it because it seemed a bit like the mysterious type kind of like me. I picked it up and showed it to daddy.

"Can I have this one?" I asked, he nodded.

"Well, you need to name it Percy what are you going to name it?" he asked

"What is your name?" I asked

"Hades"

"Then I will name it, Hades" I said happily. He thought about it for a minute and I got worried. Then he grinned and said

"Got you" I laughed

"Not funny daddy" I said acting as if I was truly hurt. He looked worried now and I snickered and said

"Got you now" he grinned and again and I wondered if I could get another hound later when I was older. I wondered what kind of hound this was, I asked daddy.

"These are hell hounds and they are really loyal if they want to be and they grow huge about the size of a (18.2 hand) horse sometimes bigger or you could say about the size of a big car."

"Wow, they get very big"

"But not for a while" he said to reassure me and it worked I relaxed it was hard to imagine the small pup growing to be that big, that fast. I pulled Hades closer to me and held daddy's hand as we walked back to his palace. On the way back I was greeted by skeletons, they would shake my hand before leaving with a final bow to me. They then would do the same to daddy.

"Daddy, why do they bow to me?" I asked curiously

"They bow, Percy, because you are my son" he said waving his hand to stop the skeletons from crowding us. "If you would like I can give you some of my powers. Since you are my son after all" he told me and I accepted. I started to glow a dark red and within a few minutes it stopped. Then daddy said

"You will now have control over the dead, shadows, and demons. You can also communicate with creatures of the dark."

"Wow"

Daddy just smiled, but he looked ahead into the distance. I followed his gaze before finding a huge field full of erupting volcanoes. It seems like when we were talking we missed the left turn and went straight instead. Daddy's eyes widened and he turned us around before I saw anything else. Then he made me promise never to go there, I promised. When we got back to the house I went to my room and fell asleep with Hades next to me.

POV: Hades

I was so scared I had walked Percy right to the entrance of Tartarus and not known that. I should have known when I saw the first volcano but I kept walking straight because Percy was talking. I should have been paying more attention. I felt so bad. Persephone was there and when I told her what happened she didn't blame me but instead comforted me saying

"You didn't know it is not your fault" she chanted over and over again.

The next day I awoke to see Percy playing with Hades. Hades was running up and down the stairs and Percy was laughing and controlling skeletons trying to catch him. The skeletons for some reason had a green glow to them.

POV: Percy

I was chasing Hades and he was so fast so I used skeletons to try and catch him, but still he kept running away and I couldn't catch him. Daddy picked Hades up and brought him to me. I hugged Hades and told him never to leave me like that again. Hades whinnied saying

"I was only having so fun" he said as his black ears flopped, I shrugged

"Still don't do that" I told him. Daddy was walking away before I asked

"What are you doing today daddy?"

"Well, I will help with the judging of souls, and then I will go to an Olympian counsel." He told me before leaving. I watched in sadness, I thought that he would spend more time with me today. I went to mommy but she was busy taking care of the demons. I was bored and I didn't know what to do so I went up into the mortal world without telling anyone. But of course Hades came with me, but another demon also came escorting me.

"I don't see why you need to come" I snapped when he insisted on tagging along.

"My Lord I just need to make sure you are safe your father will be very upset." He replied flinching as threw a punch in the air.

"Well then just don't get in the way"

"As you wish"

I groaned and started running with Hades and Termit on my heels. Termit, was flying with his black wings and his blond hair was flowing along with the wind. I was running so fast that I didn't notice the tree in front of me before I bumped my head and fell unconscious.

...

When I woke up there were voices whispering.

"Do you think he is okay?" asked Termit, I think.

"I hope so" said Hades

I opened my eyes and saw them both leaning over me.

"Hey guys" I said bounding up again ready to run some more but he head hurt and I wobbled a little bit. "What happened?" I asked. They looked at each other and Hades spoke first

"Well you were running and you hit a tree nymph's tree"

"How long was I out?"

"Only about three hours" said Termit "You should be able to make it back before your father finds out" he smirked. I rushed and summoned a portal to get us back and hurriedly said

"Not a word of this to anyone guys. Promise on the river Styx." I commanded.

"I promise on the river Styx" they said in unison. I walked into the portal and entered the throne room, just as daddy walked in and picked me up.

"Well, what did you do today son?" daddy asked flashing a curious look to Termit who was still with me

"Well my Lord if I may, Percy was with me today wandering." He said covering up for me, I gave him a smile in thanks which he returned.

"Yeah, we went to see creatures around here" I said joyfully as if I actually did. Hades barked to confirm it to my daddy.

"It seems like you had fun today son" he said grinning.

"Yes, I did"

"Except for the fact that all the demons and creature were out here looking for you" he told me firmly. Oops, he knew.

"Daddy, I was just wandering no harm done.." I mumbled

"NO HARM DONE?" he raised his voice loudly " I come back early and I find my son has gone off without telling anyone" I dropped my head in shame.

" I was safe dad..." I mumbled embarrassed.

"Well I still didn't know where you where." He said

" Fine I was with Hades and Termit, in the mortal world" I gave up and told him. He turned a very red color before turning purple with rage. I flinched back and he returned to normal but when he spoke his rage was still inflicted in his voice.

"Why did you tell anyone?" he said

"I just was bored and everyone was busy." I said looking down to avoid his angry gaze.

"Well nothing I can do about that but don't do it again" he said strictly. Wait I am not getting punished? Awesome. I promised and went to my room with Hades and Termit following me as usual. Mommy came to my room and said

"Sorry for not being able to be there with you today. I heard what happened from daddy." She told me "But my one question is why is there a soft spot on your head"

I groaned "Mommy, I ran into a tree up there." She chuckled, so I guessed she wasn't surprised. She waved her hand over my head and healed me. I smiled again and hugged her, before laying down in my bed. I pulled up the green covers and fell asleep at midday.

I woke up two hours later and I ran out of my room and straight into mommy. Mommy's hair was different and I noticed the sparkling blue dress she had on.

"Mommy why-?" I asked but stopped when I saw daddy in a black suit with a blue tie. I looked at them and they told me to stay at home and I agreed they left and I sat down in the kitchen. The three stools there were all black and the counter was a white granite. Obviously it was mommy who chose the colors. I went to the fridge to get Hades' dog food out and poured the semi moist food into his food bowl on the ground.

There was a knock on the door.


	3. New brother Sort Of

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

POV: Percy

I dropped the dog food and I went blank, no ever came to knock on daddy's door. I went up to my room scared. My room in the dark looked completely different from what it looks in the morning. The light green room was pitch black and the walls gave me a feeling like it was about to close. But given the current situation I really didn't notice because I saw a shadow creep up on me. I ran out and went to daddy's room. I took up my emergency cell phone and called him. I was lucky and he picked up immediately.

"Percy, what is wrong?" he whispered to avoid others from hearing.

"Daddy, there is someone outside."

"WHAT? I will be there in a few minutes... Percy doesn't leave the house." That was the last thing I heard before I felt a sharp pain in my head and I passed out and the line disconnected.

I woke up groggily. I only remembered the pain in my head before I blacked out. I was in a bright yellow room, it only had a bed in the middle. I tried to get up but found I was bound to the bed by heavy chains. WHAT? I struggled but a voice called out, looked and saw someone sitting in the corner someone I failed to notice.

"Don't struggle it is a waste of time" the person said. I noticed that it was a young boy about my age maybe a little older. He had dark, black, coal eyes and short brown hair.

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Nico Di Angelo, and I was brought here two years ago" Nico replied.

"Do you know what happened? Can you tell me where I am?" I inquired

"No, sorry all I know is that they killed my sister Bianca." I looked down, sorry for him.

"I'm sorry" I stammered"I didn't know"

"It's okay I don't expect you to know." He replied

"Do you know how to get out of here?"

"Yes, I was planning it for a while but you showed up." He snapped

"Oh well I am sorry" I said again

"Well now we can escape together." He cheered up brightly. I smiled we escaping together was a better choice then alone.

"So, can you tell me about this place so I know a bit more?"

"Sure... the most important thing is that they only capture demigods. They think that by capturing them they can decrease the powers the gods have." He summed it up for me quickly

"So who is your godly parent then?" I whispered when I heard a set of feet coming towards us.

"Hades" he whispered I looked at him in shock but covered it as the door slammed open. The man went over and undid out chains.

"Get out!" the man screamed _Geez I thought keep your pants on we're moving, I_ thought

"So, what do we do now?" muttered

"Wait until we get out and then we attack." I nodded to assure him I had heard. The man pushed us out roughly and directed us to outside the borders of the place that we were imprisoned in.

"I don't know why he needed to bring you here" the guard murmured before I caught Nico's eye, he nodded and I bashed the man over the head and ran for the hills. I looked at a sign to see Kansas written in black bold letters. What on earth was I doing in Kansas?

POV: Hades (Before Percy's call)

I was having a good time at the party for once. Persephone was dancing on the floor with someone. I was talking with Poseidon about Percy, when I heard my phone ring. The phone was only supposed to be for emergencies what was Percy doing calling me? At first I thought that he butt dialed me but I realised that he usually kept his phone in his room. I snapped the cover of the phone open and pressed talk.

"Percy, what is wrong?" I whispered trying to avoid Zeus' curious gaze, I guess it was because not many people call me.

"Daddy, there is someone outside" he whispered trying to keep his voice down. I tried to remember did I ask for someone to babysit him. No, that was impossible I had a few guards on the outside just in case though.

"WHAT? I will be there in a few minutes... Percy don't leave the house." I told him then his line disconnected for some reason. I shut the phone closed and excuse myself from the celebration.

"My dear brother, where are you going?" Zeus asked appearing before me "Who where you talking too?"

"Oh, I need to go to the underworld for a while, one of the judges needs help" I told him lamely and he nodded and returned to the party.

I summoned a portal and hurried as soon as I could towards my house. But I was too late. Percy was gone, I didn't know how but gone. There was no sign of a forced entry so I knew it must be one of the creatures in my realm. I stormed off to the control center in my house and I pushed the demon out of the office and checked the surveillance videos. I saw the man come and knock the door, he disappeared then reappeared with Percy in his arms. I caught the man on tape and enhanced the video to find the face of my father staring. No, that was impossible Kronos was dead and thrown in Tartarus. If he got out I should have know about this. I watched in despair as he dragged Percy's limp body out and about. A hand gripped my shoulder and I spun around to find Persephone, leaning against the wall behind me.

"There was nothing you could do." She assured me, I slumped into her arms.

POV: Percy

I didn't know how I got here but I knew how to get back I summoned a portal and skeletons greeted me.

"My prince, your father has been waiting"

"My prince, I am glad you are back."

I figured Nico could hear them because he gave a steady gasp. The skeletons turned to him and murmured out a sigh of relief.

"Young prince, it is good to see after these many years." One of them said after a long stretch of silence. Nico looked to me and I quickly explained

"I am not your full brother, Poseidon is my father, but daddy gave me powers over his realm." His eye widened but he nodded and I grasped him as I stepped into the portal.

"How long was I gone?" I asked Termit who had just appeared.

"Well, I would say my Lord a little over three months." He replied calmly although I expected he was anything but calm. I nodded, so daddy must be worried sick over me. I picked up my pace eager to see my daddy again.


	4. Prince of the Sea, Sky, and Underworld

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

Author's Note: I am sorry for the wait, I got writer's block for a while. I am thinking of discontinuing this story, but I still want to write it. Give me your opinion in a review or PM. I have decided to actually post the torture scene of Gabe for anyone who wants it but it will be posted at the end of the story, I don't want to ruin the mood by posting something from chapters before. In thanks for your patience I have made this chapter longer than I usually would have, ENJOY!

P.S I know I have bad grammar, my friends always make fun of me for it. If you spot a mistake please don't hesitate to PM me about it or write in the reviews.

POV: Percy

"You don't think I would let you get away that easily" a voice said out of the bloom. I turned around and saw golden eyes, the man covered his face with a mask so I could see anything else. Even though his face was covered I could tell he was smirking. I quickly turned and pushed Nico into the shadows before the man snapped his fingers and the portal closed. I turned to face the golden eye man.

"Who are you?" I demanded to know. The man just shook his head and then took off his mask.

"I am Kronos, bow before me grandchild!" he commanded with force, and I couldn't help it my knees gave in and I was on the ground bowing. I gritted my teeth.

POV: Nico

I was pushed into the portal of blackness. I was surprised to find I didn't bump into anything. I exited to find a man sobbing to a lady's shoulder. The lady was wearing white clothing and the man was wearing black. The man looked up to me, when the lady tapped him and my eyes met his dark brown ones. His hair was a mess and pulled into a pony tail.

"Dad?" I asked "It's um Nico" I was a very uncomfortable at this point. The lady glared at me with her harsh black ones and she flicked her black hair and stormed out of the room. Weird, how could she hate me so quickly.

The man looked at me and he smiled for once, although I could tell he was still upset.

"Yes, Nico I am your father. But what happened to your brother?" I took a step back, I felt the betrayal and the pain. Then I remembered that Percy told me to bow to all the gods, I bowed before saying

"My brother stayed behind in Kansas to save me, please help him." I choked out trying to not sound weak to the god, even if he was my father. The man took one look at me and my state before nodding, he took my hand and lead me to a huge room.

The room was decorated by skulls and such but I like it. I guess as a son of Hades the dead are more of a comfort than the living, the exception is my family of course.

POV: Hades

I led Nico to his room, before I shadow-travelled to Kansas. I sensed him here but I didn't know where to go. What caught my eye was the flash of gold, I rushed towards it and found it was a watch. Darn, then I heard a voice ring out.

"I am Kronos, you will bow to me grandchild" Even though I wasn't there I could hear the power behind it. I shadow-traveled behind my father. I was prepared to kick him in the head but he turned and sent me flying. The last thing I saw was twelve lights flash in before I passed into the darkness.

I woke jumping up and searching around for my son.

"Yo, Uncle Hades I know you are worried about Percy but he is fine. Calm down." Apollo exclaimed "Take it easy you aren't exactly in the best of health right now either." I gave him one of my famous glares and he shrunk back, I smirked. "Not funny" he muttered obviously still cautious. I smirk turn into a grin. Zeus and the rest of the Olympians, came to see what all the ruckus was about before, they spotted me awake. My two brothers stretched out their hands. I took it and they helped me up.

"Where is the boy?" I asked or more so demanded to know

"Lower your voice brother you might scare him, he is right here." Poseidon, trying to keep his voice down, said. We were all in human form, except me now. Percy came out from behind Poseidon and he jumped on me.

"My boy, I am so glad you found my son but next time please don't do that you nearly gave me a heart attack." I scolded and he looked down in shame. All the Olympians where looking at me curiously, no doubt because I have never truthfully cared about anything. Percy looked at everyone like they had lost their minds. Poor boy, he has only known the caring me never the grumpy one. Poseidon looked at my arms around Percy and his expression turn to one with total fury. I flinched back and Percy noticed this and hung onto me tighter. Zeus' face was calm although I knew better, he eyes were a wild electric blue, and he motioned to go to Olympus and the Olympians flashed away. I shadow-travelled there, with Percy of course. One because I despise flashing and two I just don't want to. Percy held my hand the entire time, like I was about to leave him forever, and that just made me hold on tighter. I was determined to keep him as my son, no way was Zeus going to tell me otherwise, I would go to war for my son if needed.

We appeared right before the golden doors to Olympus and I opened them to reveal the throne rooms. All the Olympians were seated and majority were glaring, perhaps they thought I had broken my promise. Poseidon was glaring because I was holding hands with Percy, his son, but I didn't care he was never a father to Percy I was. Zeus cleared his throat and everyone looked to him, even I.

"Well, it is clear that Hades broke the rules so I believ-"he was cut off by Poseidon

"No, brother I broke the rules" Zeus looked in shock, of all people I was the only one who kept my promise, even though I was supposed to be the untrustworthy one. I rolled my eyes, that was so like my brothers. Zeus fell off his throne and struggled to regain his equilibrium, I fought back a small smile at the sight. Hera helped him back up and I conjured up a seat for Percy and I. Percy sent a look at me and I knew the pain behind his kind eyes. He often still had nightmares about his old life. His eyes were literally begging not to let him go back to the mortal world. At first it made me sad, to see the pain he was in, but strangely it gave me something to fight for. If anything his pain gave me determination. Sat up straighter and cleared my throat. Zeus gave me a long hard glare which I returned, he shrunk back like the coward he is.

"Well, brother I hate to say this to you but you may not keep him. You are to return him to his parents and you are not going to contact him in anyway. Understand?" he snapped, trying to look big and powerful again.

"I certainly do not understand your orders brother, Percy is staying with me and that is final."

"No, you are goin-"he was cut off by Athena, this time.

"Father, I see Hades has grown attached to the child and it would be a shame to see him sulk back to the way he was before." Athena commented. Sulking? I don't remember sulking, I was simply unhappy. Zeus looked horrified, oh now I remember instead of giving a demi-god esylem I sent him to Tartarus because he had upset me. Obviously everyone feared me when I was in a bad mood which was often, but less now because of a certain boy of mine.

"Fine" Zeus grumbled quite unhappy thing didn't go his way.

"Uncle if you don't mind couldn't Hades become an Olympian and have a cabin made for him?" Percy asked unleashing his eyes on everyone in the counsel. If his smirk wasn't enough I could have swore I heard him chuckle as everyone was momentarily charmed.

"Err... well yes then" muttered Zeus still a bit dizzy. The rest of the counsel nodded in agreement and a huge black throne appeared for me. It was outlined with pictures of furies, hell hounds, and skeletons.

Athena gave her father a glare before nodding to me. I took that as a cue to leave but Poseidon came up to Percy.

POV: Poseidon

I walked up to Percy, he was my son he couldn't hate me could he? I saw Hades about to leave with Percy but I grabbed Percy and dragged him over to a corner in the throne room. I filled the corner with water. Percy's eyes widened, I guess he forgot that he could breathe under water.

"Percy, since you are my son I would like it if you spent some time with me if that is alright with you." I tried to explain

"I am alright with anything, as long as my father agrees." He said stiffly, his eyes flashed with anger but it vanished the next second "Lord Poseidon, father" I flinched at Lord Poseidon but I smiled when he called me father. I risked a glance at Hades, he was boiling mad, literally. Skeletons rose and furies entered from the shadows. Zeus was arguing angrily about something but I didn't pay attention.

"Don't worry I will sort Hades out. Pack your bags and get ready, Percy you will spend a few days with me in my palace." I quickly explained as I let him out of the water bubble. He bowed and returned to my brother, Hades' side. For once in my entirely long life I felt jealous of Hades.

POV: Hades

I didn't know what they were talking about all I know is that Poseidon was asking something looking guilty. I wonder what. Percy look slightly aware but confused, but that changed as his eyes flashed with anger for a second. I summoned skeletons and furies, ready to burst Poseidon's bubble and take back my son, but Zeus yelled at me and soon we were having a full blown argument.

Poseidon and Percy exited the bubble and Percy hurried to my side. I gave Poseidon one long glare and a slight smirk as I saw jealousy in his eyes, then I shadow-travelled Percy and I out of Olympus. I shadow-travelled back to Olympus, after leaving Percy in his room, to find Poseidon waiting for me outside the throne room.

"A few words if I may brother" Poseidon said. I nodded and gestured to a little room off to the corner. "If I may I would like permission to have Percy over to spend some time with me for a few days." My eyes narrowed. Why all of a sudden he wanted to spend time with Percy? Percy never meant anything to him, all of a sudden he is so interesting. Percy is my son, I wasn't going to allow Poseidon to take him away.

"No" I said firmly

"But brother you can't deny him the right." My brother pleaded. "Ask him and if he wants to go please let him and if he doesn't then I won't bother him." I considered that for a while but it was too risky. He hit a weak part in my armour and he knew it. Percy, I would do anything for his happiness and I mean anything. Silently, I glared as he smirked, realising his advantage over me."I already asked him to pack his things so if you be so kind maybe you could drop him off at my place in about no more than three hours from now?" I snarled and refused to believe him.

"Percy is not going stay with you brother, I am his father now." I stated coldly

"But I am his true father and whether he likes it or not the sea is part of him and he is part of the sea. The sea will never be complete without him and vice versa." I shook my head

"Same with the underworld now brother, he is going to be crowned prince and there is nothing you can do about it." I snapped tired now. "The best thing you can do is leave him alone!" I yelled at him and he flinched back.

"No, he will be crowned prince of the sea as well then. Zeus will see to it." I laughed at that

"As if Zeus would help you." I chuckled

"Actually, dear brother, I will help him this once. Poseidon deserves to spend some time with his son." I gapped and tried to insist on Percy staying with me but Zeus shook his head and said

"Hades, you misunderstand, Percy will still be prince of the underworld but he will also prince of the sky and sea." WHAT? No, this couldn't be happening, it was impossible.

"I AM NOT GOING TO HAVE MY SON IN THAT KIND OF SITUATION." For once in my life shrieked.

"Don't yell brother, he will visit Poseidon, become prince and of the sea, and become prince of the sky. Don't even think of arguing you will not win this battle." Zeus thundered. I had no words, Percy was going to be cursed and there was nothing I could do about it. I shadow-traveled out of there, before they said anything and found Percy waiting for me. I was surprised to see he hadn't packed. I guess he had more faith in me than I imagined.

POV: Percy

I took one look at my father and saw in his eyes ancient sadness. I guess he had lost the battle with Poseidon. I looked up and asked, even though I knew the answer

"So, do I need to pack then?" he stared at me and his expression was enough for me to answer the question myself. I got up from the couch I was sitting on and held his hand.

"No matter how much time I spend with Poseidon, you will forever be my favorite and true dad." I promised. It gave him some happiness but I saw his eyes dull again and I knew something else was up.

"Dad, don't lie to me, is there something else I should know?" I asked hurt

"Percy, my two brothers have decided that you are going to be prince of the sea and sky, along with prince of the underworld." He sobbed breaking down in front of me, for the first time. I was angry, no furious, that is no gift it is a curse. At least I was prince of the underworld as well I comforted myself.

"Can Nico be a prince of the underworld as well?" I asked secretly hoping he was. Over the three months we spent in Kansas together we really bonded.

"Of course, son if you want it" he told me

"I do" I promised him "I am going to get packed since I need to be there in three hours am I allowed to get my official prince of the underworld crown?" I asked

"Yes, I had one made for you a few months ago by Hephaestus." He sobbed into my shirt. "Any ways you can have three huge jewels on the crown along with many other smaller ones. I already chose the smaller ones, hope you don't mind"

"I don't daddy." I whispered "Don't worry I will be fine and I will come back to you, I promise on the River Styx" Daddy looked up at me in shock and handed me the crown.

"Get changed and when you get back there is going to be an official ceremony." He told me quickly before summoning skeletons to start decorating his palace. I hurried to my room and put on my best clothes and hurried down to find daddy waiting for me. Many skeletons, demons, hell hounds, and other creatures were there to see my coronation.

"I, Hades, King of the Underworld bestow this crown on the new prince of the underworld" he boomed and everyone clapped, although some of them screeched (the furies). He repeated the same for Nico and after the ceremony he hugged me and shadow-traveled me to the Oceanside. Poseidon and Zeus were waiting for me there.

"I didn't think you would show up brother" Zeus said "I was hoping I would have to drag you out"

POV: Poseidon

I was waiting for Percy when he appeared out of a shadow. He had a crown on his head and I knew Hades had crowned him prince. The crown was gold and had one huge Onyx gemstone on it, also many smaller gemstones. Although there were two missing gemstones, I assumed they were missing because Zeus and I needed to be represented as well.

Zeus was talking about something but I didn't care. I looked at Percy pleading for forgiveness with my eyes. He gave me a cold hard stare that looked so much like my brother's I flinched back. Hades looked down at Percy, when he saw what had scared me well he let out a chuckle. I felt a twinge of guilt it was my fault, Percy was more like Hades then I. I took Percy's hand, earning a hard cold glare from Hades, and transported him to Olympus.

Zeus came was there waiting and Hades appeared seconds after, by shadow-travel. All the Olympians were sitting on their respective thrones. I let go of Percy's hand, more like he whipped his hand out of mine. I hurried to my throne and sat down. Zeus stood up and said

"I have summoned all the Olympians here to witness the coronation of Prince Perseus Jackson, prince of the sea, sky, and underworld." He thundered as if daring me to speak against it. Percy accepted and the party began.

POV: Percy

I hate parties literally, I can't stand then unless of course my daddy makes me come, then I comply. Daddy knew I wanted to get out so he shadow-traveled with me to the underworld. I was secretly happy to get away from the attention.

I took off my crown I had to wear this crown because with it I had full control over the three domains.

Tomorrow was to meet with my father, Poseidon, at the lake of Camp Half-Blood. I started to pack knowing that it was going to be a long few days. I put my crown on and I sunk into my bed, exhausted.

The next day I got up from my bed. I awoke Nico, who fell out causing me to laugh, and we spent morning together. I was teaching him sparring today. He was quite good but he seemed to prefer to be on defense more than offense. I beat him every time. Nico's blade, Fury, was celestial bronze and a mixture of imperial gold. When it was lunch, Daddy came to bring me to the surface world.

We stepped out of the shadows and Poseidon was waiting for us. He held out his hand and I took it.

"Ready son?" he asked. I nodded and we both descended into the water.

Author's Note: You might not understand but the prince of the sky, sea, and underworld is an important part, later on.


	5. Gifts from Olympus

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

POV: Percy

We descended into the waves and we appeared at Atlantis a few minutes later. It was beautiful, but the thing that bothered me most was that I felt right at home here. It was almost like the underworld to me. I guess this is where a really belong in the sea I thought.

Poseidon's hand was gripping mine very hard, I realised he was waiting for me to say something.

"Um, nice place" I stuttered utterly lost for words. The onyx and sapphire jewel dimmed and the emerald jewel shone. I was about to question it but then I realised it was because the jewels were reflecting on where I was currently. The saddest thing is that I can never take off my crown, unless I want to face the wrath of Zeus, Poseidon, and my father. I knew they wouldn't punish me permanently but it would still be very disturbing for me.

Poseidon just nodded

"It took about a few thousand years to construct, it better look great." I rolled my eyes. To a god a few thousand years must be nothing when you could live for eternity if you wanted. I walked passed him and continued to the throne room. There were four thrones. I turned around and raised one eyebrow. Poseidon, father, took one look at me and explained

"I thought, since you are prince, you also need a throne here as well." He shrugged. I walked toward the throne with my name on it and sat down. I felt the power of the ocean within in me, I quickly got up before I did something rash.

Father was watching me and I hurried to my room. (I knew it was my room because of the colors and the bags that were there.) The room was decorated with many sea items. Seashells, algae, and coral were a few things present in the room. Truthfully I was unimpressed, the queen sized bed was nice but I preferred my king sized shadow bed. Living in the underworld with daddy really affected me. I flopped down on the bed, I heard a poof and a card fluttered down.

I caught it and tore it open wanting to know if it was my daddy but I groaned when I realised Poseidon wanted to see me. I walked to the closet and changed into a blue suit. I swam the way back to the throne room to find it empty. It was a bout super time so I went to the dining hall. The room had no water filling it, a bit surprising considering we were under water. A huge table cared from gold coral was in the middle and servants were exiting and entering with dishes of food.

Poseidon, Triton, and Amphitrite were dining together, waiting for me. Amphitrite glared at me and I glared back she shrunk down and I smirked. My daddy was going to be proud of me I knew it.

A shadow appeared out of the blue and my hellhound, Hades, came bounding out of it. I raised my hand and he came to lick it. Poseidon, who had just recovered from his shock, ordered for a dog bowl to be brought.

I just noticed today on the table we were going to have steak. I took about five steaks form the middle. Everyone, including the guards and servants, stared at me in shock. I grinned and passed three of the steaks to Hades. Everyone was in human form so I supposed they only had a human appetite. I dug in, it wasn't that bad but I preferred the meals I had with daddy, in the underworld. I couldn't help but compare everything here to the underworld. It just seemed too peaceful in here, for my liking. In the underworld you had people screaming daily and daily surprises. There was no point in mopping, I told myself. You are going to be stuck her for a few days might as well enjoy it. Poseidon seemed to think the mood round the table was too heavy so he tried to lighten it.

"So, did any one hear about a joke about a blowfish?" he asked. I knew his actions were in my best interest but I just snapped.

"Father, I appreciate the effort but I don't need your pity right now. I just want to eat, call my daddy, and then turn in for the night." I bowed slightly to them and left, for my room.

I flopped down on my bed and threw a coin.

"Oh Iris, goddess of rainbows please show me my father." My father appeared before me. He obliviously was worried about me. Judging from his lack of hair on his beard, he was very worried.

"Why didn't you message me earlier?" he demanded

"I'm sorry daddy, I fell asleep and then I had to eat with Poseidon and his family." I replied calmly

"Well, then just don't do it again. You scared half to death." He protested

"I promise, daddy" I breathed. Now that we got past that part of the conversation I told him about my day. He was very proud of my glare, when I told him about the glaring contest I had. But he seemed angry at Poseidon whenever I mentioned him. At the end I swiped through the message and my father's face disappeared into the gloom. Daddy was very angry and was swearing so I ended it before I learnt a new swear word.

It was very dark now and hardly any sea creatures were out, now. I feel asleep in the smooth bed under the sheets trying to calm myself.

I woke up the next day, it was the afternoon. Poseidon was at the edge of my bed looking at me sadly. I scrambled up trying to regain my balance. A hand shot out and supported me, I flinched away from it and the hand disappeared.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." The god of the seas said.

"It's okay I was waking up anyways." I muttered. I walked to the nearest shadow and shadow-travelled towards the throne room. I entered and walked up to my throne before sitting. I felt the power once again and I relaxed letting the power wash through me, filling my muscles with strength. My crown's jewel shone blindingly before it dimmed a little.

And for the next few days I relaxed on my throne, only getting up for meals.

POV: Hades

I was giddy today. Persephone noticed and that made her in a good mood as well. Hades, Percy's dog, had returned after the one night. Hades was bounding up and down the stairs, he was happy because of Percy's return. But I knew it would be short lived. After a few days with me he would have to return to Olympus, to spend some time with Zeus. I pushed the negative thoughts away, today I was going to try to be positive.

Percy walked in and cuddled up to my side.

"I had a nightmare." He stated. Well, that explains this.

"It was only a dream." I chanted. This was weird, being about ten years old cuddling up to me was not something he did often. I fell asleep with Percy cuddled up against my side.

The next day:

I woke up and Percy was gone. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, I felt so refreshed. Last night was one of the nights I had actually slept, well. I walked into the kitchen, intent on getting breakfast as soon as I could then see if I can find Percy, before he leaves. Luck was with me and Percy was waiting on the steps. I took a bite from my granola bar, I chew nervously before swallowing.

"Percy, I want you to take Hades with you." I choked out "Please" I begged him. He nodded and surprisingly he hugged me and I stepped back.

POV: Percy

"Bye daddy, I will be back soon I promise." I said

I shadow-travelled to Olympus and Zeus was waiting for me.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked. I gapped at him. Here was the King of the gods asking me what I wanted to do. I bowed and quickly replied

"Wha-t-t ever you want to do" Zeus grinned and I sunk lower into my bow.

"Well then since you are prince of the sky as well, I was thinking about showing you your lightning and wind current powers. But before I do that you need to be blessed by the rest of the Olympians. Come with me." He left into the throne room. I followed having to run to keep up because one of his huge long strides was equal to three of my short ones.

All the Olympians were there, including daddy. I waved happily and he got out of his throne and hugged me, earning him a glare from both Zeus and Poseidon. We continued with the ceremony of something that I didn't care about and then came the gifts from the gods.

Athena gave me wisdom.

Artemis gave me heightened senses.

Apollo gave me archery and healing powers.

Demeter gave me powers over plants and unlimited cereal.

Poseidon gave me the ability to talk with all sea creatures and power over earthquakes.

Zeus gave me limited powers over wind and lightning.

Aphrodite took a minute but gave me power over charm speak and love.

Hephaestus gave me a sword, Riptide along with powers over fire and tools.

Daddy just heightened my powers over the dead and other creatures from his realm. But he gave me battle armour for Hades when he is older.

Hera gave me family powers.

Dionysus called me brat and Peter Johnson but I got the ability to produce wine from thin air.

Hermes of course I got the talent to steal and lie very well.

Ares gave me more skill in sword fighting.

I walked up to my daddy at the end and sat at his feet, for the remainder of the counsel.


	6. Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

A/N: sorry about the nix up I changed it as soon as I got the review thank you, hitsrin, for telling me.

POV: Percy

At the end of the meeting the gods all looked bored probably due to Zeus' long speech at the end. I am surprised that he didn't realise that quite a few of the Olympians had fallen asleep. I guess the good thing is that I find out where I get the drooling thing from. Poseidon's face was in his hands as he slept and drool slowly came out of his mouth. I looked away in disgust but in the end I gave in. I knew I was like that as well, my mother always teased me about it.

Zeus took one look around and he stomped his foot and the ground trembled, because Poseidon jumped up and landed rather hardly on the ground.

"Why is everyone SLEEPING?" he thunder and turned to me for an answer. I shrunk back and looked to daddy, he was sleeping, I thumped his foot so hard he winched and woke up.

"Ouch!" he complained but I glared at him and gestured to Zeus. "Oh..." he mumbled as he finally understood the situation. "Zeus, I had a rough night I didn't sleep well" he explained although I knew he was lying, he slept like the dead yesterday.

"That doesn't excuse sleeping during my speech, you have all the time in the world to sleep. Now I will say my speech again." He told us. No, please I can listen to that again. I face-palmed as he started, again, pretended to find his speech interesting.

At the end to the speech only daddy, Poseidon, Apollo, Athena, and I were awake. Even though Zeus was very unhappy he didn't feel like saying again, so he dismissed all the Olympians and I went to stand by his side. It was night and we had wasted a whole day with his speech, so he let us head in for the night. But not after promising I would work on my new powers tomorrow.

I was woken up by a bucket of cold water being poured on my head. I wasn't wet but it was still unpleasant especially since it was three thirty.

"What was that for?" I complained as Zeus stepped out of the shadows along with Poseidon, Hades, and Athena. They were all snickering. I willed the water towards them and suddenly they were the ones wet. I cracked up and Poseidon flicked the water away but it was too funny. I doubled over laughing my head off. Zeus looked like a drenched cat!

Daddy wasn't pleased to be wet but shrugged, he knew I would splash them back and he brought hand –me down clothes. Typical, he cared about his nice suit. Unfortunately for Zeus, well it looked like he wore his finest suit. And though Poseidon made the water disappear the salt still stained it. But nothing a god can't fix. Just a wave from Zeus' hand and the suit was as good as new.

"Let's work on your air powers now shall we." He said irritated.

"Why, might I ask, do we need to work now? My, Lord?"I hesitantly said not wanting to provoke his temper tantrums.

"Because unfortunately I must call an Olympian meeting later on and don't have the time to teach you, so suck it up."

"Yes, my lord."I replied and disappeared into my closet.

I changed into a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt.

Zeus of course was in a suit but this time less fancy.

"The first thing you need it concentration and which is another reason why I chose this time. The silence will help you and when you are comfortable we will try lightning and thunder." He explained bored.

I concentrated and willed the air to rise. The air rose and I rose as well, until I was a hundred feet from where I started.

"Well done, I have never seen someone more natural. That is it for today then." He chuckled and left.

I hurried to the throne room, just in time to make it for the meeting. Zeus was in the middle to speaking but I ignored the looks he was giving me and sat down at the feet of my daddy.

"Good job earlier today Percy, I have never seen Zeus so irritated by a demi-god." He whispered as Zeus started another one of his long speeches on bravery.

"Thank you daddy" I whispered back.

Zeus continued as if he didn't hear that, but I am sure he did. After hours of listening to his speech he stopped and dismissed us.

"Percy, I will quickly teach you lightning and then you may return to your father."He boomed and I hurried after him. "Just in vision someone being struck with lightning, someone you don't like."

I pictured my step father being electrocuted. It worked and the tree in front of me was struck with a lightning bolt. Zeus smiled and continued whatever he wanted to do.

"Daddy, I am back" I said after quickly travelling back to the underworld.

I stopped in shock. The place was a mess. Skeletons were running around without head, literally. My daddy was in the middle of the Chaos. He was screaming for order but the screaming only added to the noise. I decided to help and I caused an earthquake to tremble to ground beneath our feet.

"SILENCE, everyone please" I thundered, putting all my power into the yell. All the skeletons stopped and looked at me. "Now what is the problem?" I tried to gather the facts.

"My Helm of Darkness is missing!" Daddy exclaimed and the room erupted into chaos. The skeletons franticly searched for the helm, while bumping into one another.

I tried, without success, to calm everyone down. Hades my hell hound bounded up to me at one point and whimpered. I noticed he had got a scratch on his side. I asked him about this and he told me that he had gotten the scratch from one of the skeletons, who were searching for the helm.

I healed him, using some of my powers and he stood by my side as I continued to attempt to calm down the situation.

I summoned a crack in the earth and willed the skeletons to fall. They did so grudgingly. Once the skeletons were out of the way it was easily to communicate with my daddy. I did a quickly glace around the house.

Tables where over turned, carpets destroyed, and glass shattered.

"Daddy, when was the last time you saw the helm?" I began to question him.

"At the beginning of the meeting, I left the helm at my throne and when I returned it was gone."He stated grimly. I did not want to be the person who stole his helm. Judging from my father's expression the person was going to go to the fields of punishment for a long time. I was going to question daddy further but Hermes appeared, in a flash of light.

"Lord Hades, you are requested on Olympus." He told my daddy. Daddy nodded and we both shadow-travelled to Olympus. I waited outside of the throne room while my father entered.

Nico joined me outside and we talked for a while before I couldn't anymore. I stood up.

I paced outside of the throne room for about ten minutes before the doors were opened. I looked up and say Athena, goddess of wisdom, coming towards me.

"Perseus, you are requested to join us in the throne room "She muttered, but loud enough so I could hear. I walked into the throne room warily. Nico followed me, even though he wasn't invited.

"Nephew, as you know your father's helm of darkness is missing. But what you do not know is that my lightning bolt is also missing." Zeus began "I need you to choose two people to go on a quest with you to find my lightning bolt and your father's helm. Do you accept?"

"I accept the quest, Lord Zeus."I replied.

Zeus cracked a smile and added

"For the sake of you safety you may also take your pets with you." Pets... he said pets I only have one pet, and that is Hades. Speaking of Hades, he decided to burst in and went up to me and licked my hand.

"Correct me if I am wrong, Lord Zeus, but did you say pets?" I asked

"You are correct I said pets. My pet, shall arrive in the underworld for you, in a few minutes."He mused

"Yes, Lord Zeus thanks for my present." I bowed deeply earning myself a smile from Zeus.

"You know since we finished the training I was wondering if you would like to stay with Hades, your father, when I say that I mean for the entire year. I would not mind." He disappeared in a clap of thunder and I was left there with the rest of the gods. They soon disappeared to carry on with their tasks.

Daddy was talking with Poseidon, very unhappily. In the end I went over there because it looked like it was about to turn physical.

"Daddy, can you take me back?" I asked trying to save Poseidon from my daddy's wraith.

"Sure "He replied glaring at Poseidon. He grabbed Nico and I and we reappeared in the underworld. But right before we left I saw a gold light. I tried to see what it was but failed, because daddy transported us.

As promised Zeus' gift for me was there waiting. A huge bald eagle, larger than a minivan was waiting for me. My mouth dropped open and I walked towards the creature, who was now my pet.

I named the creature Zeus because it was from Zeus and I walked it to my room. It settled down next to my bed and fell asleep quickly.

I walked back to the throne room, Daddy and Nico where having a conversation.

"Daddy what were you and father talking about?" I asked beyond curious.

"Your step father, Poseidon failed to be your father. Now he is trying to get you back. He demanded that I send you back with him and I told him no. That is all Perseus don't worry." Daddy replied

"Daddy, before we left I saw a golden light what was that?"

"Percy I won't lie to you. Kronos is rising. My father and your grand father is rising, trying to over throw the gods."


	7. Reunion with Luke and Hermes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson Series, books, or characters.

A/N: Update, all of my stories are off hiatus. I know right, that was quick. In fact you might not even know I was on hiatus but I was. I owe it to loonaticslover13, the author inspired me to continue to write. So thanks.

Okay Percy just called the gods their normal names without the Lord or Lady because all the gods love him. Exception would be Lady Artemis though. But he only calls her that our of pure fear, not wanting to get turned into an animal.

POV: Percy

I couldn't believe my ears. Did my father actually say that my grandfather was rising? No, this couldn't be.

"Dad, please say that this isn't actually happening. This is a joke right?" I asked. My dad shook his head and sighed. I knew what he was saying was the truth, but I refused to believe this. It can't be happening. Why couldn't Kronos just wait a few hundred years to rise?

I shrugged it off and put on a brave face. I was determined to find my father's helm of darkness, and my uncle's lightning bolt. I had already chosen. I was going on the quest with my brother, Nico. I didn't know anyone else so my daddy suggested going to camp half-blood.

I quickly agreed because I wanted to retrieve the items as quickly as possible. I hoped to retrieve the items before the summer solstice, that was about in sixteen days. It was settled, I was going to camp half-blood for a few days then I would hurry to find the items in the remaining days. Nico was coming along with me and Uncle Zeus had a cabin built for my father... my daddy, Hades, is a Olympian after all.

The only question was who was going to claim me. I was sure my daddy was going to but I didn't want Poseidon to. It would confuse the campers.

I voiced it out loud to daddy and he just chuckled

"Percy you do know that you are now called Prince of Olympus... along with Prince of the sky, sea, and underworld. Everyone knows who you are. They all know you are the only Adopted Son of Hades." He snickered as if I was missing something.

"Oh, well that clears everything up. Which cabin am I going to stay in then?" I asked daddy.

"You can stay in any cabin you want." Daddy frowned

"I want to stay in your cabin of course, daddy" I assured him and he grinned.

"You know me well "He commented

"I did live with you for a while so... I guess I should know you well" I stated the obvious

"Sometimes I really wonder if you are actually related to old Barnacle Beard, you are way too smart to be." He observed

"Thanks daddy, I am not related to him. I am related to you and you alone. So of course I am smart." I rolled my eyes.

Daddy just shrugged and flashed both Nico and I to Camp Half-Blood. We appeared right before the arch and a few campers appeared. They gasped in terror and bowed low to the ground before sinking into the shadows. I saw them run into camp without a second glance. I knew they were scared so I did something to embarrass them.

The shadows created a solid wall and they ran into the wall head first. I laughed out loud, when they groaned and clutched their heads. I heard daddy chuckle, Nico however was on the ground full blown laughing.

I grabbed Nico off the ground and I walked into camp. I looked back and daddy was staring at us. He had this sad look on his face so I walked back and gave him a tight hug.

"Bye, daddy" I whispered, I tightened the hug and he grunted.

"Not so tight son." He grunted and I laughed and pulled back.

"Daddy, I am going to miss you. I promise to IM you everyday though." I promised

"I will miss you too, son, Percy you better IM me or else the shadows will find you and bring you to me. Then I promise NOONE will be able to save you from my wraith." He sternly said

I gulped and took a step back.

An unknown shape flew passed me and hugged daddy. I looked closer and Nico was hugging daddy. Nico was crying and sobbing, daddy was trying to reassure him but it didn't seem to be working.

"Daddy, will I see you again?" He sniffed

"Of course Nico, I promise you will see me again. I will visit you if you want. Every night I will come to the cabin if you want. Screw the ancient laws, as well as Drama Queen." He chuckled when he used Zeus' nickname.

"I would like that. Please visit us daddy. Percy can IM you when we are in the cabin." He sobbed again before letting daddy go.

"Bye" Nico and I said in unison as Daddy dissolved into the shadows.

I walked under the arch for the second time tonight and wrapped my arm around Nico.

"Don't worry, daddy will visit us" I said. Nico stopped sobbing and smiled before we continued to walk towards the dining hall.

Camp was currently in the middle of supper when we appeared. Every single demi-god stopped and stared at us while we went to the Hades cabin.

"Hey do you want to trick them?" I whispered to Nico and he nodded in return. "Follow me then" I shot back.

I filled my plate with food, and then I walked toward the Hades table. But at the last moment I stopped and sat at the Hera table.

I heard the entire hall gasp as one and I smirked before saying a quick prayer to Hera. I knew she wouldn't blast me but I still wanted to thank her. I grinned at Nico and we returned to the Hades table.

Chiron trotted up to me and said

"How did you not get blasted by doing that?" He asked "I know you are the Prince of Olympus but even Zeus himself would be blasted." Chiron continued

"I didn't know that. Auntie Hera is one of the nicest people I know." I decided to play the innocent little one. Chiron and the entire hall gasped in unison again and I "pretended" to look all confused. "Why do you look at me like that? It is true Auntie Hair Bear is one of the nicest." I said boldly. A few people fainted and Dionysus walked in just then.

"What are some brats doing on the ground. GET UP!" He yelled in their ears they all hurriedly got back up and sat down. "That is better. Percy, my boy, there you are I was getting worried." He yelled across the room. I few more people fainted and I smirked. A black hologram appeared above me and a helm of darkness was shown. All the campers bowed, including Chiron. Chiron was about to announce my father to everyone but I thought it was already obvious and I cut him off.

"Why if it isn't the wine dude." I said

Dionysus just glared for a second before shrugging it off.

"I would tell you otherwise but I could care less, right now, Peter Johnson." I glared daggers at him and more people fainted. What is with this camp? I opened my mouth to correct him but I knew better. Daddy told me never to correct him.

"Fine you win this one but you only win because I am tired and want to return to my cabin. Come on Nico." I motioned and we left the hall, but not before Dionysus shouted

"Whatever lets you sleep better at night, Peter!"

Nico had to drag me to the cabin to prevent me from trying to strangle Dionysus.

I flopped down on the bed inside the cabin. I looked around at the surroundings.

The entire cabin was painted a solid back. But on every wall there was a picture of skeletons, demons, furies, and daddy. I smiled at the sight of one of the furies. Alecto, she loved to follow me around. I think daddy put her up to it but she would comment on everything I did and then report all the bad things to daddy. I would get in trouble often but sometimes she let me off the hook.

Nico who spent a shorter time didn't know much about Alecto. Alecto unfortunately had to be put to work in the fields of punishment, due to the rise in deaths. We didn't see her often but we knew she was doing a good job before daddy would come home sometimes laughing his head off at some of the things she did to those poor mortals.

Nico flopped on the bed across from me. I jumped up and landed right on his bed. I pulled the covers over him and trapped him inside. He struggled to get out but I refused to let him escape.

"Per-cy please" I heard him plead from inside. I grinned and let him go. He gasped when I let him out. "Air, the sweet air." He gasped, clutching his throat.

I erupted into laughter before remembering I still had to IM daddy. I hastily took a drachma out. I tossed it and asked for daddy. Daddy appeared, he seemed to be pacing but stopped when he noticed Nico and I.

"Why didn't you IM me earlier?" He demanded as soon as he saw me. I thought this over before replying.

"Daddy I am sorry for not IMing you before but I was busy, with stuff."I hastily said.

Nico jumped into the conversation just then.

"He was busy trapping me under my own covers!" He complained to daddy. Daddy just stared at him in confusion.

"Why didn't you just use the shadows to get out then?" Daddy leaned his head to the side.

"Darn, I forgot about that." Nico replied, smacking his head.

"Well don't forget it next time" Daddy huffed, disappointed.

"I won't." Nico promised

"Don't worry daddy I will make sure Nico doesn't forget." I gave him an evil smile that daddy didn't see because I turned around and pretended to search for something. I heard Nico grumble in protest but I ignored him. "So were you doing before I called?" I turned around to face him.

"Nothing interesting" He replied casually. My eyes narrowed, from the way his face was pale during the beginning of the call I knew better. It was obvious daddy was worried sick... but I didn't mention this because I knew better than to tease him. I heard a knock on the door. "Coming, give me a minute please!" I shouted in the direction of the door.

"Daddy, can you come over later when the person is gone?" Nico asked

"Of course, Nico, I will I did promise you remember?" He chuckled. "Just give me a minute, I will come." He swiped his hand through the message and the connection was lost.

I walked towards the door and opened it. Luke was standing next to the cabin, leaning on the wall.

"Can I help you?" I asked. Then I noticed his sleeping bad in his hand. "Why do you have your sleeping bag?"

"Sorry about this but the Hermes cabin added a few more people today and I needed a place to stay because I gave them my bunk. If you guys don't mind, can I stay with you?" Luke asked raising his eyebrows. His eyes grew big and he gave a pleading stare.

"Luke, you know I would do anything for you we are like brothers. Even though we have only known each other, for about a few years" I rolled my eyes and invited him in. "Nico, you might not remember Luke but when we broke out of Kronos's place we also freed many demi-gods in the process. Some were killed there but many escaped and joined Camp Half-Blood, like Luke." I explained to Nico and he nodded.

The Hades cabin had more than a few bed so we all got our own. Hades, my hellhound, was resting on the floor. Zeus, the giant eagle was staring at Luke however. Zeus continued to stare and Luke stopped where he was.

"Is that a giant eagle?" He choked out

"Yep, I got it from Zeus." I chuckled at his expression. "Dude, your face is priceless." Nico joined me and we laughed our heads off.

"Not funny, I have never met my father..." He looked down at the ground.

"Don't worry Luke you will meet your father." I promised him.

"That is not possible..." He mumbled "He doesn't want to meet me anyways..." He continued

"What is nonsense, Hermes... Lord Hermes has always wanted to meet you. When he would visit the underworld all he would talk about is you and your accomplishments." I said

"Really, he wants to meet me?" He asked hopefully

"Really, you can meet him right now if you want." I said looking outside the cabin. "Follow me." I whispered and snuck out of the cabin. Nico stayed behind, he had seen Lord Hermes way to many times. "Lord Hermes, I have someone who wants to meet you" I whispered into the gloom

"Can he hear you?" Luke asked surprised I didn't have to yell.

"Yeah of cours-" I was cut off by Lord Hermes coming and teddy bear hugging me "Can't breathe... need air" I gasped and he frowned

"You my friend are such a party pooper." He shook his head, in disapproval.

"Whatever you say Germies, that is besides the point though, Luke here wants to see you." I gestured to Luke. Hermes gasped and turned toward him.

"Luke, my precious boy" He exclaimed and pulled Luke into a huge hug.

"Dad, it is good to finally meet you. Why didn't you visit me?" Luke sobbed

"I couldn't the ancient laws but I promise to be a better father." Hermes said with tears in his eyes. I didn't know from what though. Luke and his hug or he was actually sad. Probably the later, Hermes and Luke stayed like that for a few minutes, just sobbing into each other's shoulders. "Thank you Percy, for bring me to see my boy."

"You're welcome Hermes. I will leave you two to yourselves then. It seems you have a little catching up to do." I replied as I walked away slowly. Backing away I ran to my cabin and shut the door. Nico laughed at the expression my face but stopped when he noticed Luke coming back with Hermes.

"That was short" Nico gulped

"I want to see you, that is why!" Hermes exclaimed before he lunged. He landed and on the bed. Nico having rolled to the side missed most of the impact.

"Hermes, come on stop it please!" Nico managed to say between laughs.

"Fine, but only if you promise to IM me more often. It has been too long." Hermes replied still tickling Nico.

"I promise" Nico gasped and Hermes stopped

"Better, I will see you too later" He point at Luke and Nico. They both gulped and looked at me. I nodded and went to their beds. Hermes left and we were left along again.

"Geez, I am grateful to meet my father and everything but is he always like this?" Luke questioned

"Yup, all the time just wait, sometimes he comes over for a sleepover when he doesn't have much mail to deliver." I smirked and he gulped once more.

"I am glad I don't live with him" Nico said looking down at the ground.

"What do you want to do tonight?" I asked

"Nothing just rest. Tomorrow we can do everything in the world, but I am tired." Luke replied.

I brushed my teeth and put on PJs. After hitting Nico in the heat with a pillow I returned to my bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Quest

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

A/N: I recommend to read:

Champion of Olympus – Theseuslives (This is a series awesome)

Perseus Jackson and the Last Frontier - Theseuslives

Anaklusmos14 (Author): His stories are awesome and a really good read. Highly recommend reading all of his stories.

God of Night - SamIthuriel

Son of Vesta – Pluto's daughter 11

Sorry for not updating there was a power outage so I was without my computer for a while. Then when I got it back I was so busy reading the stories that were updated so yeah. Thanks for not killing me just yet. I had this chapter ready for a while but never got the time to post. Then the power outage and stuff. Right now I am borrowing a friend' s and he is glaring at me the entire time. LOL.

Also just a heads up I have a poll to see if you guys want Percy to end up with anyone or not in the story. I have made a selection of possible answers. I would really appreciate if a few people checked it out. Thanks. But please don't vote until you have read the chapter first.

I also decided this story is going to be around the first three books or it can be only the first two. Please PM me or review to tell me your preference.

Also thank you to the many guests who reviewed my story. I made this chapter long just for the reviews I got from the guests so thanks.

Peter

_**IMPORTANT: My boyfriend Peter has just broken his arm and his hip bone. I am sorry for the in convenience but he is unable to write. He is really sorry about this and he needs me to write his stories. Don't worry, he is still the writer I am just typing what he told me. This is just a heads up so you know that it might take a little bit longer. This might go on for a few weeks. **_

_**Sorry from Peter, **_

_**Stefanie**_

POV: Percy

A sharp rap to my head caused me to awake and I glared at the ceiling as my vision focused and I was able to see. Nico was holding a baseball bat and Luke was holding a staff.

"What the?" I asked then realised that daddy was standing in the shadows. "Daddy, not to be rude but what are you doing here?"

"Well, Percy. I promised to visit you and Nico before didn't I?" He teased and I suddenly remembered.

"Shoot, sorry I forgot with Hermes and everything..." I trailed off.

"Percy, it is fine. I am not mad at you. You did the right thing. Hermes and Luke needed to see each other. You helped them if anything I am proud of you my boy." Daddy grinned and I sank back into my bed in relief.

"I never got a chance to thank you, Perce. It was great meeting my dad and he promised to be a better father now!" Luke gushed out.

"That is awesome Luke!" I exclaimed and hugged him. "I am glad you and your dad are on much better terms now." I looked towards daddy and he was grinning widely.

"Congratulations Luke" Daddy's grin turned into a smile. Luke flinched back at daddy's smile. I didn't really get it. Daddy smiled often in front of me and Nico. I guess to people who are not used to it... it might be weird. No... I still don't understand.

"Thank you, Lord Hades. That means a lot to me. You have no idea." Luke bowed and stepped back. Daddy nodded at the meaning behind Luke's words.

"I am sorry boys but I need to leave you here." Daddy looked away and punched a bed, causing it to turn over and smash the frame into many pieces. I knew better than to question his words and actions so I nodded and Daddy disappeared into the shadows. Nico's face was covered in mud when I looked at him after a long time of awkward silence. Luke was holding a muddy bucket... Jeez, three guesses who.

Luke erupted into laugher. He shook so hard that he lost his balance and fell into the mud surrounding Nico. That was it. Luke was now covered head to toe, along with Nico. Now I was the one laughing while Nico and Luke were both glaring. I really couldn't careless right now. This was just picture perfect. Speaking of pictures I took out a camera and quickly snapped a shot before either of them could move.

"Percy! Delete that at once!" They both stumbled forward in effort to take the camera from my hands. But I quickly flashed it away safely into my safe.

"No way! That picture is just too good to delete." I joked and touched them both. Luke and Nico watched in amazement as their skin quickly dried. Steam came off their skin and the mud dried and peeled off. "Come one guys. We have only a few hours before we need to get up and train again so I suggest we sleep." I grumbled and made my way over to the bed. I tripped over Zeus. Zeus jumped up and pounced on Nico who had come forward to help me. "Zeus stop! He is trying to help me." I told the eagle who was trying to pick the eyes out of my brother.

"Geez, Percy you know I love you and all but really? I really hate that pets of yours." He gasped finally free from the talons. "Must they always try to kill me?" He questioned no doubt remembering the time when he was almost mauled to death by Hades.

"Yes, they must. But they do it because they love you so much." I teased and hopped into my bed. I tried to sleep but it was impossible due to the fact that Luke was on the ground laughing uncontrollably. I rolled my eyes and Luke stood up. "I guess being a son of Hermes makes you like that." I grumbled trying to get so shut eye. I heard a poof and the smell of cow dung filled the cabin. A piece of paper floated down.

_I heard that. Not all of my children are like that. I though you would know better, Perseus. _

_-Hermes_

I ignored the letter and got up. I opened the windows. At the moment I was struggling to no breathe in the nasty smell but it was unavoidable. I took a quick sniff and nearly fainted. I was going to get Hermes back for this. I was sure daddy was going to as well. I imagined the horrible thing daddy was going to do to Hermes when he found out that Hermes made his cabin smell like cow dung. I fell asleep happily thinking about the thoughts of Hermes screaming.

It seemed like two minutes later I was woken up by the bell for breakfast. Shoot I was late. I commando rolled out of bed and grabbed my clothes.

I jumped into my separate bathroom. I know right I have a separate bathroom. Luke and Nico have to share but they don't mind. Anyways I was the second oldest in the group and oldest when it came to the children of Hades. I made sense I was head counsellor, for my cabin.

It had taken a lot of begging but I convinced Chiron to let Luke stay daddy's cabin with me and Nico.

Only two days before I need to go on the quest. I quickly rushed outside and filled out a schedule for the cabin. I knew Luke would love sword fighting so I did a double of that. But other than wall climbing and Greek speak we were free for the day. Daddy had spoken to Chiron about taking it easy. Grudgingly the centaur agreed and I was able to choose. I went back to the cabin to wake Nico and Luke.

Luke was already woken and ready to go but Nico was still sleeping. I put a pillow over his head and eventually he started to struggle under it and I released him.

"Was that really necessary?" he choke out.

"Yes, we all know that you sleep like the dead." Luke guffawed and Nico blushed in embarrassment. "Well don't just sit there looking like an idiot. Get up and get dressed we are already late for breakfast." I just had to laugh Nico looked like a sheep caught by a wolf.

"Come on guys you know how much I love you but I have to say that to too true." Hermes appeared in a flash. "Don't stare at me like that. I said that I was going to be a better father didn't I?" He raised his eyebrows and disappeared in a quick flash.

"Only Hermes would do something like that." I mumbled and I swear I heard him laugh. "Okay enough chitter chatter we are really late now." I said as I stormed out of the cabin. I arrived at the hall and quickly grabbed a plate and got in line. It seemed like everyone was in a grim mood today because there was hardly any chatter. Which was quite uncommon from what I learnt from yesterday. I went up to the fire and sacrificed some of my food to daddy, Zeus and Hermes.

Luke and Nico dashed into the hall just as people were starting to get rid of the leftovers. I saw them each grab a plate and grab from the available choices. Which wasn't a lot. They just sat down at daddy's table before Hermes appeared again and stomped his foot for attention. Dionysus was about to get up but he decided it wasn't worth his time or energy and just sat there.

"Half-Bloods! You are all invited to Olympus for a special meeting. You are to get to the throne room in a few hours from now and Chiron will tell you the rest." He said quickly flashing away but not before handing a surprised Chiron a note.

"Um... Ahem" Chiron cleared his throat before reading out the note. "We need to be at Olympus in three hours. Apparently something important is going to be revealed." He concluded after reading the note thoroughly. "Resume your normal activities but make sure to be here one hour before lunch." I turned to Luke and Nico.

"What was that about?" Luke whispered

"No idea and if I did know I wouldn't tell you." I whispered back.

"Thanks" 1Luke and I hurried towards the arena for sword fighting, while Nico took his time eating breakfast. I was just about to end the hour long match when the horn blew. We all gathered in the hall. Nico was still eating his breakfast. Unbelievable this kid only he could take hours to eat. Maybe it isn't such a good idea to bring him on the quest after all.

"Campers we need to go to Olympus earlier than I expected." Chiron yelled over the chaos. A bright light surrounded us all and we appeared in the throne room. All the campers bowed the gods assembled.

"Rise campers. I know it was very short timing but something has come up. Poseidon has been missing for about four hours. I know usually we wouldn't be worried but there is something we must tell you. Kronos is rising again." Zeus thundered. Gasps erupted from everyone except the ones who already had known. "It is the truth. I have witnessed events and it is just as it was last time. Do not fear when the time comes the gods will aid you but right now we need to have a quest for Poseidon and the missing items."

"I will go on a quest to save Lord Poseidon and the items, my Lord. I will not fail you" I kneeled in front of Zeus' throne.

"I was hoping you would volunteer because I was going to pick you anyways, Perseus." Zeus looked down and smiled warmly. "But time is short and you must leave right now." He ushered and I was given a survival pack. "I know you choose your brother but you may choose one or two others to accompany you on your quest." Nico was then handed a pack by Hermes.

"I choose Luke, son of Hermes, as the third member." Luke was given a pack and a wink from his father. "I choose no other members." I concluded but a voice rang out.

"HEY!" I turned to see Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena from the looks of her grey eyes. "I want to go on the quest. I volunteer to be the fourth and final member." She cried

"It doesn't work that way. But Percy I command you take at least one other member." Zeus replied.

"I choose Clarisse, daughter of Ares." I yelled over Annabeth's annoying voice.

"Very well, Clarisse will be the final member." Zeus proclaimed and she was given a pack before we were escorted out of Olympus. Daddy gave me a final wave of good bye. I waved back and allowed myself to walk away from the throne room. Artemis accompanied us over to the forest before disappearing.

"Why did you choose me?" Clarisse pushed Luke and stood right in front of my face.

"I chose you because you are more use to me then a daughter of Athena. Usually some brains are important but I have enough and this quest calls for pure strength. Also because I respect Ares." I answered before she could beat me up. Clarisse grunted before stepping out of my way.

I reached into the pack and found a drachmas, a phone, Ipad, Ipod, and a tent. Luke opened his and he found rations of food and water. Clarisse had some survival weapons such as knives, spears, swords, bow and arrows, and daggers. Nico had a pack full of pet food. I didn't know why we needed pet food until...

Hades dashed out of a shadow and continued running until he hit me, full steam. We fell to the ground before Zeus came flying from the sky. He landed on top of me, just as I stood up. I huffed as the air was pushed out of my lungs from the sheer weight of the huge eagle and I fell to the ground again.

I told Hades to stay at the back of the group, looking for any monsters. While I told Zeus to fly ahead looking for anything that would give us a lead, on the missing Olympian and weapons. It was the middle of the night and we still didn't find anything of use. I stopped hiking and the rest of the group collapsed.

"Gods, Percy, how can you walk and jog so far without getting tired." Luke gasped

"I used to walk all around the underworld when I was younger and daddy trained me to have great stamina while running but also when fighting. By doing that he ensured me a greater chance of survival." I explained. Luke, Nico, and Clarisse left to go and find a clearing. I took out the drachmas and IMed daddy. He was pacing his house and stopped.

"Percy I found a clue. When I was investigating Tartarus I found my father. He was fully awake just not able to get out but he was talking with another and they were discussing about Poseidon. They have him held somewhere close to water but not quite. They mentioned something about moving him to Alaska though. Percy gods I helpless in Alaska. Our powers won't work." Daddy told me before the message was cut off. Iris appeared and asked me to pay another drachma for an extra few minutes. I tossed another one in and daddy reappeared.

"Daddy don't worry I will find your brother. Thank you for the information. It is a great help."

"I know but Percy I am not supposed to help you so if anyone hears of this..." He trailed off and I got the message.

"Don't worry I will act as if I had a dream about my dear grandfather." I assured him and he grinned but then slashed though the connection.

I looked around and found the trail that they left behind. It was easy to track them because some pet food kept falling out of Nico's backpack. I took out the tent and a tiny tent appeared full pegged to the ground. The tent was about one meter long and one meter wide. Seriously it seemed really small for four people. After I finished setting it up. Clarisse, Nico, Luke, and I were all looking at it, scared. I went in first. When I entered it seemed impossible. Inside the tent was expanded to it looked like a home. It have a complete kitchen with food, about six bunks, a living room, a game room, and four washrooms. I went back out grinning. Luke, Nico, and Clarisse were eying me like I grew a new head but I pushed them all in and watched in amusement as their mouths fell open in unison.

That night I did dream about Kronos but instead of in Tartarus he was standing next to me. Urging me to join him and the Titans, I refused and refused but he laughed and told me eventually I would come around.

I was up first but I waited for thirty minutes before I woke them. During the thirty minutes I walked alone in the forest. Pondering what I should do next and how to tell them.

"Percy, I am sorry for yesterday... can we start over?" Clarisse appeared behind me. I held my hand out and we shook.

"I would be glad to Clarisse. Hi my name is Percy." I began. A chuckle escaped but she managed to hold it in before holding out her hand.

"Hi Percy my name is Clarisse." I shook her hand and we walked together back to the clearing where Luke and Nico where just waking up.

"What happened?" Luke groaned and realised that Clarisse and I were standing ready to leave. "Oh my gods... I am sorry guys."

"No problem, I was just going to wake you up anyways. It is only six thirty, I was hoping to be ready to leave by seven." Nico fell out of the bed, due to Luke throwing him out.

"Wake up, get dressed, and be ready to go in ten minutes. We are going to eat while traveling. I decided we are going to Alaska since I had a dream about it. It is kind of complicated but I need you to trust me." I told them and they nodded. I walked out of the tent and pack my stuff in my pack before sitting down on a rock in front.

"Percy, would you mind telling me about the dream?" Clarisse came out with her spear, Maimer. I took one look at her and sighed.

"I was alone in the dark when I appeared in a place full of snow and ice. I overheard some titans talking. It seems to me that they might be holding Poseidon and the items somewhere else but they are going to move them to Alaska. Since that is the only clue I just thought to start there." I explained. The entire time Clarisse was silent.

"Thank you for telling me Percy." Clarisse frowned and fell completely silent. I was going to interrupt her but convinced myself that she was fine. Luke exited the tent dragging Nico. I packed the tent and we were ready to go. Luke had some hot dogs ready for us to eat. I know right I was so healthy. But don't worry; I had my share of cereal.

By seven, we had boarded a plane and we were flying to Alaska. We had got caught up in security due to the weapons. Thank goodness that they were all in common object form. It would be hard to explain a bunch of dangerous in the hands of a bunch of teens. About two we landed in Juneau, Alaska.

After quickly getting out of the airport I rented a car. I had a fake licence and since I was about five-six I could pass for a legal person. But don't tell anyone that. Especially daddy he would have a fit over the whole driving before you are of age thing. I fought the urge to roll my eyes as the person gave me the keys to the rented Ford Focus. I know right Ford but it was the best out of the choices. Luke called shot gun and hoped in the passenger side. I jumped to the driver's while Nico and Clarisse got into the back seats. Our packs were in the back with Nico and Clarisse.

I quickly fish tailed out of the parking space and sped off towards a nearby town. I quickly bought many large containers. I went to the gas station filled the containers up while also refilling the car. I then headed towards the vast outdoors. Within a few hours it was dark but I continued on the journey. It was about midnight before I actually stopped driving. Luke and Nico had fallen asleep but Clarisse remained awake. By the time I stopped I felt as if her eyes had burned a hole in my back.

I opened the tent and nudged Nico and Luke until they woke and grudgingly got up and went into the tent. I was unsure of where to put the car when I realised that there was a side flap to the tent I never opened. It curiously unzipped the flap and a cover appeared big enough for the Ford to fit through. I parked the Ford in the space before draping the covering over the entrance. I made my way to the beds and fell unconscious immediately.

Clarisse was the one to wake me the next day and I sat up groggily.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"Shut your mouth, Prissy. It is only four in the morning." Clarisse snapped.

"Why did you wake me up then?" I asked, my eyes snapping open.

"I woke you up because first you drool in your sleep and second there are monsters close to here." Clarisse rolled her eyes. My hand flew to my mouth and she was right there was dried water... I wiped it off and rolled to my feet.

"What is so bad about monsters? Alaska is known for having tons of monsters. Most of the time they don't even bother to try and kill you but there have been exceptions." I yawned again. A stinging pain was suddenly came across my cheek and I opened my eyes to find Clarisse's hand ready to slap me once more. "What was that for?" I glared

"That was for yawning. And this is for drooling." Clarisse quickly slapped me again on the other cheek and I found myself laughing. Her eyes narrowed and I stopped.

"Sorry but you expression was just funny. About the monsters have they tried to kill us yet?" I asked

"No, but..." she trailed off

"Then don't worry. All the monsters know better than to attack me. My father would give them grief if they hurt me. So you have nothing to worry about." I reassured her

"Oh well I never thought about it that way." She mused and relaxed from the tense position she was in before. "Sorry I woke you up so early." She went back to her bed and there was peace. I decided to let them sleep but I couldn't help but wonder. I didn't exactly know if the monsters wouldn't hurt us. I have never been to Alaska before, per say, so I could never be too sure. But I felt guilty lying. If I lied and something happened then she would blame me. I didn't know the feeling was but I didn't want to lose any of my fellow quest mates. I felt close to them, yes even Clarisse. I was debating on what to do next when Luke and Nico woke.

"Oy, Perce. What time is it?" Nico groaned and rolled off the bed. Luke burst into laughter at Nico's shocked expression and Nico joined in. However Clarisse woke up and when she saw Luke and Nico laughing she took out her electric spear. Luke shrieked and jumped up and hid behind Nico. Nico tried to shadow travel but I made the shadows come to me so he was left to face Clarisse's wraith. I chuckled and stepped outside the tent to let them settle the matter by themselves. I tried to ignore the shrieks coming from the tent but in the end we were running a few minutes late so I re-entered the tent, with the intention of telling Clarisse off. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What happened here?" I was barely able to control my voice. The soft cloth separating the rooms were torn, no shredded, beyond repair. Books were lying on the ground while the library section was destroyed along with the television and games. My body was vibrating violently. I was so close to losing the perfect control I had over my emotions. Luke looked guiltily at my vibrating frame.

"I am sorry Percy, I truly am but Clarisse went overboard with the torturing as usual and this happened. We will clean it up. I promise." Luke pleaded I could see his obvious discomfort. Nico was on his knees making a begging gesture and I gave in.

"Fine, clean it up but tomorrow we will wake up extra early to make up for the time lost. Start cleaning now." I exited the tent and in thirty minutes they finally came out.

"Percy, I am sorry for wasting the quest time." Clarisse apologized but I could sense it was rather hard because she said each word slowly and as if she was in pain. I suppose Luke and Nico made her apologize. But right now I didn't care. We had wasted an hour from today.

I packed up the tent and I hopped in the Ford.

"So where are we going to today?" Luke joked

"I was thinking of going father in the wilderness but we need to stock up on supplies before we do so." I snapped not in the mood for jokes.

"Percy, do you know what is in the wilderness here?" Nico whispered

"No, not really, Daddy never really allowed me to come to Alaska. I suppose it was because if I needed help he could never help." I replied softly. No matter what mood I was in I always was soft with Nico. After all we were close brothers.

After stocking up on supplies such as flashlights, lighters, rations, and gas we headed towards the forest that surrounded the town. I overheard local townspeople talking about strange things happening in the forests recently and decided it was worth a try.

"Percy, it is dark. I am tired and nothing has happened. Can we please go to bed now?" Nico pleaded.

"Fine, but remember tomorrow we are waking up an hour earlier." I reminded them and they groaned.

"Aww... please Perce, I will do anything. PLEASE!?" Nico whined and I ignored him.

"Sorry Nico but you deserve it." I replied and I set up the tent. I covered the car as I had done yesterday. When I crawled in Nico and Luke were already asleep but Clarisse was still up. "You know if you don't sleep now, you are going to be tired tomorrow." I told her. When she didn't reply I sat down next to her on her bed. I put my hand on her shoulder before she shook me off and exited the tent. Outside was beautiful, the way the moon shown down on the grass and plants. Clarisse sat down under the moon and I once again sat down next to her and put my hand on her shoulder, but this time she didn't shake me off.

"Percy, I know I have treated you like every other camper I meet but there is a reason for that..."She trailed off and I leaned forward, surprised but still interested. " You need to understand that I have spent a long time at camp. It is my second home but I have spent almost my entire life at camp training. It took me many months before Ares claimed me, you know why?" She asked. I shook my head in denial and she continued "Because he wanted me to prove myself worthy of carrying his name. I wasn't good enough for him when I arrived. So I spent the next few months making a name for myself at camp. Percy, don't you see? This is why I am so bitter all the time. It is not that I don't care but I am afraid of what my father thinks." Clarisse dropped her head in shame.

"Clarisse, there is nothing to be ashamed of and it is good to finally understand the reasons behind your actions. If you want I can talk with your dad about this." I offered

"Percy, you can't do that!" Clarisse's mouth dropped open "And if you ever tell anyone about what I told you..." She trailed off

"I get about the treat don't worry your secret is safe with me. I can talk with your dad. We are best friends after all."

"You are best friends with my dad?" Clarisse's mouth dropped open further.

"Well not best friends but we are friends." I corrected. "We have met more than once and we don't try to kill each other. If that is what you mean by "friends"."

"That makes more sense. I don't see my dad being friends with anyone." Clarisse chuckled. "I meant what I said before. Don't tell anyone or else I will hurt you in as many ways possible." She treated and I laughed.

"We better sleep soon or else tomorrow we will be exhausted and I entered the tent and climbed into my bed. Clarisse followed my example and we both fell asleep soon after.

A/N: Please review. I need to know what you thought of this chapter.


End file.
